


Sleep walking

by trinitypixi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinitypixi/pseuds/trinitypixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin meets the love of his life at achievement hunter kingdom until things go wrong...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep walking

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh I'm 12 years old and I'm not that good at writing stories so sorry if there are grammar mistakes or if the stories to short. FEED BACK IS WEEEEELCOME LOLLLLLLKLLLLLHCCHGG
> 
> ._.

Meg sat next to the wooden table gazing out of the window as her mother cleaned the dishes. She fiddled with the hem of her frayed cotton dress .She then suddenly stood up and went through the front door of the little cottage. The smell of fresh bread wafted up her nose making a smile come on her face as she stepped onto the busiest streets and started walking up swerving left and right trying to avoid thongs as she made her way to her best friends house.

.........

"There you are!" exclaimed meg hugging Ashley in the door way of her fathers shoe making shop  
" Seems really busy today!" Said Ashley leading the way inside.  
"Well anyways what was the news you wanted to tell me?" asked Meg rembering the night before where she didn't have time to catch up with Ashleys mother at her parents dinner party.  
"I got tickets to the royal ball" whispered Ashley as Meg squealed in delight, jumping up and down .  
"SHUT UP! Before somebody hears!" Ashley said puting her hand over her best friends mouth..  
"Wait a minute... How did you get the tickets? It's impossible to go anywhere near the castle let alone go to the ball!"  
"I stole it from some old lady who was gonna go there . You know ... the one the one from France.  
"Oh Yeah I know her!"  
"Anyways I stole some of her money as well so so we can go buy some dresses from that shop you really like."  
"Jesus christ! When did you start becoming a criminal?"  
"It's the only way you can get things around here Meg .'

..............

"GEOFF!" shouted Gavin. "WHEN WILL THE BALL START?"  
"Stop being so impatient Gavin.It'll start soon  
The prince tapped his foot impatiently ,the crown nearly falling of his head.  
"Not really since every single god damm time it's boring and I never get somebody to like me!"  
"With the way your acting I don't think anybody would to be your girlfriend." Said Griffion with a smirk on her face as she strolled into the tea room.  
"We should probably start getting ready.We only have 8 hours left till it starts."

...............

Meg stepped out of the dressing room draped in silk with intricate patterns on the bottom.  
"Does this look good or should I get something fancier?" Asked Meg smoothing out the edges of the dress.  
"I think a blue dress will look good on you . Why not that dark blue one with the gold design on the hem?"  
"Yeah! I think that that'll look nicer"  
A few minutes later Meg stepped out in the velvet blue dress with detailed designs on the cuff and hem showing of her figure.  
"That looks so good on you ! Let's buy it quickly before my farther sees us. I've already brought the dress and I'll just take some of my farthers shoes and then we'll be on are way. I've already told my farther I'm staying over at yours and your morther dosent really care where you ho as long as you don't get a boyfriend or die." Exclaimed Ashley standing up before paying and leaving the store.

.........

The grandfather clock struck 8 and people started walking into the ball room one by one. The scent of perfume and roasted chicken filled the air. People where dressed in beautifull gowns of different colours.Gavin stared down at the people below from the balcony .Dressed in royal and hair flattened out he made his way down the grand stair case walking towards Michael.

Michael and Gavin have been friends since the age of 3. Michael had been by his side through out everything. He had been his protector and was now 'Mogar' the highest ranking guard. He holds the 25 enchanted sword, the only one in the world. It wad handed as a gift to him from king Geoff.

As he reached the bottom he prepared himself for what wad to happen during the evening.


End file.
